Kisses on the Necks of 'Best Friends'
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: “Is ‘Kiss the Cook’ a rule or a suggestion?” DeanxCastiel, fluff. Un-beta’d, based off a SPN roleplay. One-shot. Contains slash.


Kisses On the Necks of 'Best Friends'

Summary: "Is 'Kiss the Cook' a rule or a suggestion?" DeanxCastiel, fluff. Un-beta'd, based off a SPN roleplay.

Ramblings: -really needs to stop writing so much SPN-

Notes: I don't really know how to make peppermint bark, so I took some hints from Williams-Sonoma (the place where I bought the bark. So good… _) and just trailed off…

Edit1: ASZKSJFLJS I wrote "Cas"

* * *

"Dean, what does 'Kiss the Cook' mean?" Castiel growled (well, it sounded like it to those who didn't know him) from beside said cook. He cocked his head to the side, clear blue eyes shining from under his chaotic dark fringe. Dean blushed slightly, but buried it quickly. "It's just a phrase, Cas. Nothing to really worry about."

"An idiom?"

_'A what?'_ "Um…sure. I think." He shrugged, not looking in his direction; he tying the back of his apron in a bow with one hand, while hunting down a ladle (only Dean could do both at once), he mumbled to himself, listing the ingredients aloud. "White chocolate, peppermint, bittersweet chocolate…" His fingertips skimmed over each ingredient, giving each only a moment's thought.

Castiel's expression turned into one of light confusion. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Making something."

"So I gathered," his voice was lightly humorous, but ignored, "what per se, _are _you making?"

"Peppermint bark." Castiel boggled at him. Mildly embarrassed, Dean glanced at Castiel from the corner of his eyes. "It's something I came up with back when me and Sammy were kids. I made it every Christmas up until Sammy left. But even then, I made extra just in case he decided to visit.

"Eventually though, the extra began to melt, so I had to toss it." A flash of hurt crossed his eyes; Castiel rested what he hoped was a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "He is back now, and that is what matters."

Dean smiled lightly. "Thanks, Cas."

"But I do not understand how one can make tree bark taste of peppermints…or be appetizing in the first place." Back to the adorable confusion; Dean held in a chuckle. He smiled lightly, gripping Castiel's hand and leading him over in front of Dean. "Would you like to learn, Cas?"

"Very much so."

Dean beamed, resting his chin on Castiel's messy hair, breathing in the scent as subtlely as possible. "It's complicated, and takes a while. You sure?"

"Dean, I spent 2000 years studying humans, waiting for orders from my Father. I think I can wait a few hours." There was a quirk to his lips, barely there and so precious Dean just wanted to kiss it off. Instead, he smiled brilliantly, slowly gripping Castiel's stomach with chafed, worn hands, refusing to let go. "Then let's begin with crushing the peppermint. It needs to be in small chunks, not ground like cinnamon or pure cane sugar—Cas, you keep doing that and it's going to explode into tiny shards. Just slow, easy crushing…"

**_ooooooo_**

_Hours later…_

Dean gasped breathily, wiping sweat from his brow. Beaming brightly, he cautiously pulled the bark/chocolate out of the rickety oven, resting it slowly onto one of the griddles, grinning. Beside him, Castiel smiled softly, still gripping Dean's hand tightly. Turning his eyes to the short angel, Dean's smile became one more caring and loving.

"You want to try a bite?"

Castiel's smile was so bright, it could've made a lightbulb shatter. "I would be honored, Dean." Dean laughed softly. Letting go of his hand, Dean felt a sort of loss at the contact, but watched as Castiel's tongue peeked out of the side of his borrowed mouth in concentration; he snatched a slightly dulled knife, slowly pushing it into the white-covered chocolate. As it cooled, he warily pulled up a large chocolatey chunk, and nibbled on it hesitantly.

His blue eyes lit up instantly. "Dean this is…"

"Yeah?"

"I feel as if I am Home again, it is so fantastic." His eyes were huge and amazingly bright, words so sincere, that Dean felt a wave of honor and pride and embarrassment rush over him. Something so fantastic as to remind an angel of Heaven…not much could compare to that. Cheeks burning and heart racing rapidly, he abruptly grabbed Castiel by the tie, cutting off his surprised "wha—" by crushing their lips together in a heated, gentle kiss.

He could taste the chocolate on the angel's borrowed lips, sucking lightly on them, kissing and biting lightly. Castiel gasped back into his mouth, shaky hands coming up to grip the hunter's shoulders tightly, unable to do much but whimper and cling to him. Dean licked and bit and memorized every contour, every bump and ridge in Castiel's (Jimmy's? it was so confusing these days) warm mouth, before slowly drawing back, leaving one last chaste kiss on his red, red lips.

Dazed, with swollen, plump lips, Castiel's eyes slowly opened. His normally bright blue eyes were slightly clouded; no breath coming out of his mouth, but lips still open in shock. Suddenly awkward, Dean shuffled on his feet, unable to look the angel in the eye.

"S-so um…thanks for…you know, taste-testing it." Silence. "And you know…liking it." More silence. "And um, the comp—"

"Dean, shut up and kiss me."

Grinning widely, he complied. With less haste and fervor, Castiel's slender fingers slid over the knot at the back of Dean's apron, untying it; Dean grinned as it fell to the ground, stepping over it and into Castiel's clinging grip.

_Kiss the Cook_ indeed.


End file.
